


It's Just Dancing

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Divorced Draco Malfoy, Drarry, I LOVE DRARRY SORRY, Just trying something out, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Stripper Harry Potter, Strippers & Strip Clubs, this was requested but i really love muggle aus and strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: Draco Malfoy is newly divorced and utterly depressed, luckily Harry Potter is great company.





	It's Just Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> i may write more if i feel interested. until then, im going to revel in stripper harry for the rest of my life

The lights were always bright on the mirror, even as Harry mussed his hair up over his eyes. He buttoned his shirt over his chest and flexed a few times to make sure it stayed in place until it was time for him to go onstage. He wasn't nervous, he'd been doing this for almost 6 years now, ever since his 18th birthday when he got home from his job at the local grocer to find the few things he had sitting on the curb in front of his Aunt and Uncle's house at Number 4. He took a deep breath. This was practically all he knew how to do.

 

His tan skin glistened in the spotlights overhead and he tried to ignore it as he finally strutted downstage. He wasn't working the pole tonight and he was glad, because he had been working all week and he wasn't sure he had the strength in him to even do a fan kick. He strut and turned and posed and strut some more. Clothing was slowly peeled away to cheers from the crowd and for the most part he was glad to see a house full of regulars. It was a Tuesday after all, and Mrs. Zabini insisted that the dancers take a slow day after their days off.

 

As Harry moved practically on autopilot, a smile across his face, his eyes continued making their rounds over the club. Blaise was behind the bar, helping his mother out by serving drinks with a wink as always. Zachariah Smith was in knee high fishnets and lacy panties, dancing for a mixed group of guys and girls who were cheering gladly. Fred and George Weasley were doing a partnered pole routine together, wooing a Bachelorette party. He thought about when he'd met them years ago, he and Ron had just became friends. Years later, when he fell on rough times they were the first to tell him about an audition. Their family knew nothing about it, but Harry couldn't say he was all that surprised. They always had just enough cash for start-up projects they wanted to do and their confidence was almost unparalleled.

 

Harry had initially failed his audition. He had to work up to dancer from cigarette boy. He had to learn the moves. He had to start from scratch. When he finally made it, he was glad to say he worked for it. He had earned his spot on stage and no one could take it from him.

 

He sat on the edge of the runway and threw a leg out in front of him before twirling it and crossing it over the other, throwing his head back then slowly bringing it back up with a coy smile. He spread his legs again before lifting them over his head and doing a sort of backwards tumble. He did a rolling push-up then turned and posed a time or two before surveying the audience again. As he did, Harry's eyes immediately snapped to a newcomer sitting at the bar watching him.

 

The man in question looked almost iridescent in his all black suit, pale, platinum blonde hair framing a pointy face. Harry wore contacts during performances, but he could still make out the hard lines of the strangers face, softened by a look of awe.

 

Harry bowed when he was done and swaggered back upstage. Once he was behind the curtain he rushed to get dressed, before his next dance. Blaise had personally requested him to entertain a friend of his and he agreed. It was just a dance and a few minutes of private company. If the guy asked, maybe a lap dance, but Harry wasn't obligated.

 

Harry took a deep breath and walked over to the section in a pair of deep aubergine shorts and a thin black button up. He was still wearing his contacts, but he had been able to wipe off his stage make-up. When he pulled the curtain back, he was met with the pale blond from the bar and he smiled, turning on the charm, not quite knowing if it was false or not.

 

He and Ginny had been apart for more than a year now. Cho and Cedric had decided that dating was fine, but they didn't want a polyamorous marriage. They were engaged about a week afterwards. He was due for a good shag and if this blond stranger wanted to take him home, he wouldn't be opposed, even if it was against his own policy. Shagging the customers led to trouble and he'd seen more than one of his coworkers fired for harassing customers who paid for other dancers.

 

That would _not_ be him.

 

Yet he was in and straddling the man before he could think of another routine.

 

"Oh, hello," said a slightly raspy yet surprised drawl from beneath him and he gave the man a mischievous smirk.

 

"Hi, there."

 

"S'this the newly divorced package?" the guy asked tiredly, with a raised eyebrow.

 

"No, that would require someone with a more flexible schedule," said Harry with a grin as he continued his dance.

 

"Poor me then."

 

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "I would say."

 

The guy laughed and Harry slid off of him. Maybe the dancing could wait. Maybe the company _was_ what he really needed.

 

"Rough divorce?" Harry asked, crossing his legs and lifting a glass of raspberry and vodka to his lips.

 

"We were high school sweethearts, so to speak. I just thought we would be together for longer."

 

"Didn't realize you were bent?"

 

"Didn't think it mattered," he said instead, catching Harry off guard. "I loved her. I still love her. She's a great woman."

 

"Yet you're here with a stripper Blaise never even paid."

 

"Wha-" said the blond digging into his pockets for anything to pay him.

 

"I owed him a favor." Harry said laying a warm hand on top of his as he still attempted to rummage through his pockets. "And _you_ are really fit."

 

"Blaise has been one of my best friends since we were in prams. He thought it'd make me feel better."

 

"Which means you're either Parkinson or Malfoy. And going by the fact that Parkinson is dating both of my best mates, I'm going to say you're-"

 

"Draco Malfoy, at your service," the blond said, nodding. Harry stuck out his hand with a flourish.

 

"James," he said, "James Evans." After a moment, Harry spoke again. "Well," he prodded, "is it?"

 

"Is what?"

 

"Is this making you feel better?"

 

"It'd be awfully hard to feel worse, right now," Draco said looking down and lifting a glass of whiskey to his lips. Harry watched his Adam's apple bob as he gulped down the amber liquid. He imagined following the trail with his tongue.

 

"Then you certainly haven't tried hard enough."

 

"Not particularly ever in the mood to be utterly depressed."

 

"The key," Harry says grinning, "is to feel like that all the time. Great party trick."

 

"You're a strange man, Evans."

 

"Met many dancers, have you, Malfoy?"

 

"No," he said with that odd look in his eyes again, "can't say that I have."


End file.
